Tokyo Ghoul
by Grwn
Summary: À Tokyo sévissent des goules, monstres cannibales se dissimulant parmi les humains pour mieux s'en nourrir. Et si certains membres de la Génération des miracles étaient en fait de terribles créatures assoiffées de sang... [UA]
1. Prologue: Savoir apprécier ses amis

_Résumé: À Tokyo, sévissent des goules, monstres cannibales se dissimulant parmi les humains pour mieux s'en nourrir. Et si certains membres de la Génération des miracles étaient en fait de terribles créatures assoiffées de sang... Crossover Kuroko no Basket x Tokyo Ghoul (UA)  
_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les Ghoul non plus qui proviennent du manga Tokyo Ghoul. En fait j'ai juste l'histoire, c'est déjà ça._

_Rating: M (violence, meurtre, sang, et pleins de trucs kawaii du genre. Et un peu de yaoi parce que sinon c'est moins drôle)_

* * *

C'était après un match d'entrainement, entre Kaijo et Seirin. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que les bleus n'avaient pas gagné. Bien que cela ne soit qu'un entrainement, une défaite n'était jamais agréable et la mine défaite de Kuroko avait donné un pincement au cœur de Kise qui avait entrepris de l'inviter à boire un milkshake pour se faire pardonner. Le turquoise ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout si c'était le mannequin qui payait.

Les anciens coéquipiers quittèrent le gymnase sous les yeux étonnés de Kagami qui croyait pourtant que le bleuté ne pouvait pas supporter Kise. Enfin, il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour un milkshake.

Le blond était tout excité à l'idée de cette sortie avec le passeur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux. En même temps Kuroko était toujours si froid, ce n'était pas simple de l'invité quelque part, et ça l'était encore moins de le faire accepter cette sortie.

Mais voilà, ils étaient là, tous les deux dans la file d'attente du Maji Burger.

Sentant qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, Kise alla jusqu'à tenter une proposition. Son appartement était vide pour la soirée, ses parents ainsi que ses sœurs étant en week-end dans de la famille au sud du Japon.

-Kurokocchi, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on prenne à emporter ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ben comme ça on pourra manger tout ça devant un film chez moi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion où il semblait peser le pour et le contre, le plus petit accepta avec un léger signe de la tête.

Kise n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il refuse poliment, comme à chaque fois, mais non, il avait dit oui.

Une fois la commande passée, les deux joueurs se mirent en chemin vers l'appartement du blond situé à une rame de métro.

L'appartement en question était à l'image de son habitant, lumineux. Les murs du salon étaient blancs cassé et les meubles en bois clairs, excepté le canapé qui lui était en velours marron. Kise posa les sachets de nourriture sur la table basse et invita le turquoise à regarder après un film dans l'étagère à coté de l'énorme écran plat pendant qu'il faisait un arrêt dans sa salle de bain.

Kuroko allait pouvoir être occupé pendant au moins 3 bonnes heures vu la multitude films qui étaient présents devant lui. Il y avait de tout, des dessins animés, des films d'horreur, d'amour, de science fiction, d'action, de gladiateur, de western, d'action, des comédies,... De tout.

De son côté Kise entra dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lavabo. Il devait absolument rester calme et ne pas paniquer. Kuroko était dans son salon, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible.

Kuroko. Depuis le collège qu'il attendait ça, qu'il attendait ce moment. Il ne devait faire aucun mauvais pas.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Après s'être calmé, le mannequin retourna dans son salon où Kuroko l'attendait assis sur le canapé avec une boite entre les mains.

-Tu as choisi Kurokocchi ?

-Oui.

Et le turquoise montra le boitier, Dirty Dancing.

-Ah tu aimes ce genre de films Kurokocchi ?

-Plus ou moins, mais je m'imagine bien le regarder avec toi.

-Ben on s'installe et on mange alors ?

Kise avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille tant il était beau et sincère.

Le blond s'installa au fond de son canapé et attaqua ses frites alors que le bleuté s'assit à côté de lui, la paille au bord des lèvres.

Le film démarra. Pour le blond, chaque seconde qui passait lui paraissait être des heures, à vrai dire il stressait. Ses mains devenaient moites, il respirait plus fort et il n'arrêtait pas de se tripoter une mèche de cheveux.

-Kise-kun, tout va bien ?

-O-oui ça va...

-Tu es tout bizarre. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Kuroko se rapprocha du visage du mannequin et posa sa main sur son front. Visage qui devint rouge pivoine.

-Ku-Kurokocchi qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde si tu es chaud...

-N-n-ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. Tout vas bien.

Le bleuté se recula un peu et regarda étrangement le blond qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Kurokocchi... Je dois... Te dire quelque chose de très important.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Je... Depuis longtemps, je voulais te le dire, j'en ai jamais eu le courage. Ce n'est pas évident à avouer. C'est vrai je pourrais me faire rejeter de partout à cause de ça. C'est assez mal vu, mais je n'y peux rien. Enfin, je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis...

Je suis amoureux de toi.

Kise baissa la tête de la même façon que les enfants lorsqu'ils avouent une bêtise. Kuroko attrapa on menton et releva son visage, plantant son regard inexpressif dans celui d'ambre.

-Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose Kise-kun.

Un éclat dans le regard du blond, certainement celui de l'espoir.

Kuroko posa sa main sur la joue du mannequin, il s'approcha un peu. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard, aucun ne lâchait ce contact.

Ainsi, Kise put voir les yeux du turquoise, ces yeux bleus lagons si innocents et vides changer de couleur.

Passer du blanc au noir, du bleu ciel au rouge sang.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'avoir peur, de réagir que déjà les dents de son ancien coéquipier se plantaient violemment dans son épaule.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il rêvait ? Ce n'étais pas possible, Kuroko ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait être une ghoul, être un monstre, et encore moins se nourrir de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kise-kun, tu ne va plus souffrir très longtemps. Je suis seulement désolé pour toi, d'être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Et surtout d'être une cible si facile. J'ai été content de jouer avec et contre toi, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui était ton dernier match. En fait ce n'était pas ton jour de chance.

Après ces mots, Kuroko lécha la coulée de sang qui glissait le long de l'épaule du joueur de Kaijo. Il se délectait du liquide rouge, il en avait rarement goûter d'aussi bon.

Kise sentait si bon, un parfum de fleur. Sa peau était douce, ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux brillants, son sourire ravageur, son rire communicatif, sa joie de vivre était une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde putride. Il était doué au basket, il était beau, il avait tout pour réussir. En fait il avait juste l'air trop appétissant pour vivre.

Jamais il ne l'oublierais.

La flamme de sa vie s'était éteinte, bien trop tôt diraient certains, beaucoup de gens pleureraient cette disparition, c'est sur.

Kuroko dégustait la chair de son ami quand son portable sonna. Il n'avait aucune envie de décrocher, mais le nom qui s'affichait ne lui laissait pas le choix, peu importe dans l'état où il était.

-Akashi-kun ?

-Tetsuya. Où es-tu ? Je t'ai attendu à ton lycée miteux tout à l'heure mais tu n'es pas rentré avec ton équipe. Et là, tu n'es pas chez toi.

-Je suis chez Kise-kun. Je vais d'ailleurs avoir besoin de toi.

-Ne me dis pas que... Tetsuya, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

-Désolé Akashi-kun.

-Bon, j'arrive dans dix minutes, et fais bien attention de ne rien toucher, je ne veux pas nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble.

Kuroko raccrocha et se tourna vers le cadavre de son ami.

-Je suis désolé Kise-kun, mais je vais être obligé de te partager.

A ces mots, Kuroko enfonça ses doigts dans les orbites du blond et en retira les yeux ambrés.

-Les yeux, c'est ce qu'Akashi-kun préfère.

* * *

_Bon voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je comprendrais que non, c'est spécial. _

_Je ne sais pas encore si ceci ne restera qu'un OS ou se transformera en fiction à chapitre. _

_J'ai des idées mais peu de temps, donc si ça vous plais je pourrais faire un effort :p _

_En attendant j'attend quand même votre avis ! _

_Aller je vous fait des bisous tout doux. :3_


	2. Chapitre 1

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, nuit et froid. Comme un mois de novembre. Dans le noir de sa chambre, seuls les bruits de respiration venaient troubler le silence. De légers ronflements, il avait le nez bouché depuis une semaine, il avait même eu droit à des moqueries au boulot à cause de sa voix de canard.

Son chat par contre ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit, il était au bout du lit et lui réchauffait les pieds. C'était pratique comme bête, en plus d'être excessivement mignon.

Quand la grande aiguille du réveil arriva en haut du cadran, une sonnerie retentit et coupa le silence avec sa mélodie stridente.

"Encore cinq minutes..."

Le brun se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de sortir sa main de son cocon chaud pour éteindre l'objet diabolique.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida enfin de se lever. Chaque matin était difficile, mais celui là était clairement le pire de l'année.

Pire qu'une gueule de bois, qu'une nuit blanche, qu'un lendemain de grippe. Pire que tout.

"10 ans déjà..."

Kasamatsu soupira avant de réussir par une force surhumaine à sortir de sous sa couette. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, il fut pris d'un frisson et se dépêcha d'enfiler son jogging, l'hiver arrivait à grands pas, il en eu la preuve en ouvrant les volets. Le ciel était encore sombre de la nuit qui tendait à se terminer.

"Et il pleut en plus de ça..."

Le brun s'étira et fit un détour par les toilettes avant d'aller faire couler une cafetière de café.

Le mois de novembre n'avait jamais été le mois le plus joyeux de l'année, il faisait froid, il pleuvait, c'était gris et fade. Mais depuis dix ans, Kasamatsu détestait le mois de novembre, pas comme un enfant déteste les brocolis ou qu'il détestait devoir se réveiller le matin. C'était une autre forme de haine, celle qui vous prend les tripes, qui vous donne la nausée, celle qui vous fait mal.

Et aujourd'hui était bien le pire jour de tout le mois. De toute l'année d'ailleurs.

Kasamatsu s'installa à la petite table de sa cuisine avec sa tasse de café et un paquet de biscuits au citron. Seules les gouttes de pluie sur les vitres venaient entraver le silence de l'appartement. Et ce bruit était vraiment énervant. Le brun alluma la radio.

"...Lion en quatrième position, votre objet du jour est un crayon de papier..."

"Rien à foutre de ces conneries d'horoscope, ferme la. J'suis pas l'autre débile à lunettes."

Le brun termina son café et posa la tasse dans l'évier sans pour autant la laver. Il était grand temps pour lui de se préparer pour partir au boulot.

"Gémeaux en première position aujourd'hui, votre objet du jour est une rose blanche..."

Après ces mots, Kasamatsu éteignit la radio et alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler son costume. Il n'aimait pas les costumes, mais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait du ranger son uniforme de policier pour le costume d'inspecteur, content d'avoir monté en grade aussi rapidement, c'était une belle chance.

Une fois près, il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et enfila ses chaussures de ville pour partir.

Le brun s'arrêta devant chez un fleuriste sur la route, un des seuls ouvert à 8h du matin.

-Bonjour, bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Un bouquet de roses blanches s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, vous en voulez combien ?

-Dix.

-Très bien je vous fais ça tout de suite.

Le brun paya et reprit la route pour s'arrêter à nouveau devant un portail en fer forgé noir. Il sortit de son Audi grise le bouquet à la main. Il avança parmi les stèles de pierre, osant à peine respirer. Et il s'arrêta devant une.

"Salut abruti. Ça faisait longtemps hein ? J'étais pas venu depuis ton anniversaire. En même temps tu sais que je déteste ça, venir ici. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas cet endroit. Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai pris des roses blanches, c'est ton objet du jour. J'en ai pris 10, vu que ça fait déjà 10 ans...

La voix de Kasamatsu se cassait à mesure qu'il parlait, quelques larmes le trahissaient en coulant lentement de ses joues.

10 ans putain, si tu savais comme je t'en veux. T'avais pas le droit de partir, enfoiré. T'avais encore tellement de choses à voir, de choses à faire. Et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aimais, t'aurais pu attendre. Attendre au moins une soixantaine d'années, ça aurait été bien non ?

Le brun s'écroula à genoux. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus tenir le poids de son chagrin.

C'est comme ça à chaque fois, j'en ai marre de pleurer pour toi. Reviens, merde ! J'en peux plus, ça fait 10 ans que c'est la même chose, j'ai l'impression d'être mort avec toi. Kise, reviens, s'il te plait..."

Il resta là à pleurer encore de longues minutes avant de se relever. Il essuya une dernière larme de sa joue et tourna le dos à la stèle. Il aurait voulu rester là toute la journée pour lui parler, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ou ne le devait pas, de toute façon il n'était pas sur d'être écouté.

A l'entrée du cimetière, il reconnut une silhouette, ce n'était pas bien difficile de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme d'1 m 95 aux cheveux verts dans tout Tokyo.

-Midorima.

-Kasamatsu.

-Je vois que tu lui apportes son objet du jour.

-Effectivement.

-Bien. Bonne journée.

-Merci.

Et les deux anciens joueurs se séparèrent. L'échange avait été froid et concis. Pourtant ils ne se détestaient pas, mais le vert savait qu'aucun mot n'avait d'importance aujourd'hui, alors autant les économiser.

Kasamatsu avait encore les yeux rouges en arrivant au boulot, mais depuis le temps il ne se cachait plus, tout le monde savait. C'était le seul jour où ses collègues ne faisaient pas de blague vaseuse.

-Bonjour Alex. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard aujourd'hui...

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout les jours de toute façon.

La plantureuse blonde lui fait un sourire timide, ce n'était jamais évident d'avoir l'air heureux devant le visage cramoisis de ses collègues, mais l'américaine se forçait, tant bien que mal. Comme elle venait de le dire, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours.

-Et il est où l'abruti ?

-Il doit encore être au lit, comme d'habitude.

-Oi vos gueules, je suis là !

-Ah tiens Aomine, t'es pas trop en retard aujourd'hui, étonnant !

-Tch!

Le bronzé s'approcha de Kasamatsu et lui serra la main. Aujourd'hui il ne ferait pas de blague sur sa cravate mal mise ou sur ses cheveux pas coiffés. Simplement parce que lui aussi avait mal, et il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait son supérieur. Alors pour une fois, il se taisait.

-Maintenant que t'es là on va pouvoir commencer les gars. On a un nouveau cas, ce matin vers 7h35 un corps a été découvert derrière le centre commercial. Et d'après le premier rapport, ce serait l'oeuvre d'une goule.

-Ok on est partis.

-Putain j'viens juste de bouffer fais chier...

-Ahomine ferme la !

Kasamatsu, Aomine et Alexandra faisaient partie de la section spéciale de la police, celle qui s'occupait des crimes commis par les goules et ils étaient donc chargés de les supprimer. Cela avait été une évidence pour le brun, dès la mort de Kise, il avait arrêter le basket et c'était plongé dans les études afin de parvenir à effectuer ce métier pour mettre la main sur la goule qui avait osé tuer son précieux ami. Alexandra, c'était plutôt la curiosité. Quant à Aomine, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il avait toujours voulu faire partie de la police mais n'avait aucune envie particulière. Certainement que c'était pour être sur de ne jamais manquer de boulot.

Après une dizaine de minutes de route, les trois inspecteurs étaient sur la scène de crime.

-La victime s'appelle Mibuchi Nana, 22 ans, elle travaillait au centre commercial, chez le glacier du premier étage. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait attaquée vers 23h, peu après la fermeture. On attend l'autopsie pour être surs.

-Y'a vraiment des glaciers qui restent ouverts aussi tard au mois de novembre ?

-Tant que ça marche...

-Et le corps, on peux le voir ?

-Bien sur, mais Kasa... J'suis pas sure que tu devrais...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est que... En fait c'est...

-Accouche !

-On lui a arraché les yeux.

-Je vois... La même goule. Encore et toujours. Putain !

-Oi calme toi. Si ça va pas tu rentres chez toi, on t'en voudra pas.

-Non merci Aomine, c'est bon ça va, je gère. Bon, on va laisser le corps aux médecins légistes et on inspecte la scène.

Après avoir passer tout l'endroit au peigne fin pendant toute la journée, ils n'avaient, une fois de plus, rien trouver. Pas un seul cheveu, pas une trace de pas, pas une empreinte d'ADN, rien.

Comme à chaque fois.

-C'est pas possible, on l'aura jamais cette goule.

-Ferme la Aho ! On l'aura, elle finira bien par faire une erreur.

-Oui peut être qu'on aura des indices sur le corps, qui sait.

-On en a jamais eu, et là comme par hasard on en aurait ? Tch j'y crois pas une seconde !

-T'as jamais regardé la séries Dexter ?

-Hein ? Non c'est quoi encore ? Un truc de gonzesse j'imagine.

-Et bien non figure toi, c'est une série super gore comme je les aime, et en fait le héros, Dexter c'est un inspecteur le jour et le soi-

-C'est bon Alex, on s'en fou, de toute façon il t'écoute déjà plus.

-Et toi tu connais pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas mon genre les séries gores, j'en vois assez tout les jours du sang.

-Justement ça ne devrais plus rien te faire.

-Désolé mais les meurtres je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

-T'es trop sensible et coincé Kasa. Tu devrais décompresser parfois, te trouver une petite minette et sortir, enfin, sortir de ta routine.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Menteur ! Bon désolé, vous avez vu l'heure ? Moi je doit rentrer sinon je vais me faire tuée par Kagami.

-Kagami ? Kagami Taiga ?

-Ben oui, qui d'autre ?

La blonde les gratifia d'un clin d'œil et avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répondre, elle était déjà partie.

-T'étais au courant toi qu'il était de retour au Japon ?

-Oui, mais bon vu que tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parles, c'est sur que tu pouvais pas être au courant, idiot.

-Ça te dit de manger un bol de ramens avec moi ce soir ?

-Demain alors, ce soir j'aimerais être seul.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que ce soir je squatte chez toi, j'veux pas que tu déprimes tout seul comme un con.

-Crétin.

Kasamatsu ne chercha pas à empêcher le bleu, il savait que c'était peine perdu. Un peu comme le battre au basket.

C'est pour ça que les deux inspecteurs se retrouvèrent devant la télé du brun en train de manger des ramens devant un match de basket. Comme deux adolescents qu'ils ne sont plus. Et ils avaient descendu une bouteille de saké aussi, c'est certainement ça qui avait poussé Kasamatsu à attaquer un sujet dont lui-même n'avait pas envie de parler.

-T'es allé le voir aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande a d'un coup ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-T'es chiant. Non j'y suis pas allé.

-C'était ton ami pourtant non ?

-Tu ne vas pas me saouler avec quand même ? Ça fait 10 ans qu'il est partit, aller lui déposer des fleurs ne va servir à rien, ça se saurait si ça les ramenaient. En plus j'aime pas les cimetière, enfermer des gens dans des boites en bois, les laisser se faire bouffer par des vers. Non merci.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il savait au fond de lui qu'Aomine avait raison, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre, il se sentait bête, parce qu'il avait encore l'espoir qu'il se réveil, comme si c'était possible.

-Désolé.

-Ta gueule Aho.

Kasamatsu posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bronzé et ferma les yeux. De son côté Aomine ne savait pas comment réagir, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du brun de montrer des signes de faiblesse ou des gestes tendres, il était plutôt du genre à cogner, alors ce geste le laissa quelques secondes interdit.

-J'ai besoin d'affection ce soir.

Ses paroles quant à elles le figèrent sur place.

-Hein ?

Kasamatsu releva la tête et planta son regard argenté dans celui saphir.

-Je sais que t'es homo Aho. Tu couchais avec Kiyoshi Teppei de Seirin. Et je sais que t'as maté mon cul quand on est allés aux sources chaudes le mois dernier. Alors ce soir, couches avec moi.

-Oi oi oi attends ! Comment tu sais que je couchais avec Kiyoshi déjà ? Et comment t'as su que je matais ton cul et aussi pour-

Aomine fut coupé par les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo. Elles étaient un peu sèches et salées à cause des ramens. Et des larmes. Le brun pleurait, Aomine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était convaincu qu'il ne devait pas arrêter pour autant.

Le bleu passa ses mains froides sous la chemise du brun, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

-T'es sur ? Sur le canap' et tout comme ça ?

-Ferme la putain de merde !

La bouche de Kasamatsu passa jusqu'au cou bronzé et il y fit quelques baisés avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour rendre fou le bleu qui attrapa l'inspecteur et le coucha sur le canapé.

Un fois lancé, impossible de l'arrêter et les deux collègues passèrent une heure ou peut-être deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient recommencé deux fois, chacun avait des bleus, l'un avait pleuré, les deux avaient crié, et Kasamatsu avait finit par s'endormir.

Aomine avait débarrassé la table basse et était partit. Il ne voulait pas être là le lendemain matin à côté de Kasamatsu et sa gueule de bois. Kasamatsu et ses regrets. Kasamatsu et ses coups de pieds.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du coucher avec lui ce soir, mais la tentation avait été trop grande, Aomine n'était pas connu pour résister longtemps à ce qui lui faisait envie. Et puis il ne regrettait pas vraiment, il avait aimé.

Le bronzé ne rentra pas chez lui, il fit d'abord un arrêt au bar. A _son_ bar.

-Oh bonsoir Dai-chan !

-Oi salut Satsu !

-Tu viens tard ce soir, t'as fait quoi ?

-Attend, laisse moi aller aux chiottes avant, j'ai trop la gerbe.

Une fois de retour, le bronzé s'installa sur un des tabourets en face du bar en bois massif.

-Un café Aomine-kun ?

-Ouais s'il te plait Ima.

-Alors Dai-chan, t'étais où ?

-Chez Kasamatsu. IL était pas bien.

-Je vois, c'est à cause de Ki-chan c'est ça ? C'est vrai que ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui.

-Tenez monsieur est servi~

-Merci.

-T'es allé le voir, Ki-chan ?

-Non, ça me saoule ces conneries.

-C'est bizarre, il y avait quatre bouquets, je sais que Midorin y est allé, Kasamatsu-kun forcément. Ils avaient chacun apporté un bouquet de roses blanches. J'y suis allée tout à l'heure avec Shoi-chan, on lui a apporté des tulipes, il adorait ça. Mukkun lui a apporter ses bonbons préférés aussi. Mais il y avait un bouquet de tournesols, je ne sait pas de qui ça vient, personne ne sait qu'il est enterré ici quasiment...

-Des tournesols t'as dit ?

-Oui c'est ça, t'aurais une idée ?

-Ce serait bien la première fois~

-Ta gueule Imayoshi ! Et non j'ai pas d'idée.

-Bon tant pis.

-Il y a des tournesols chez Akashi.

-Midorin !

Le vert s'avança vers le bar et pris place à côté d'Aomine.

-Midorima-kun, tu penses que ce bouquet pourrait venir d'Akashi-kun ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, il a toujours aimé faire ce genre de chose.

-L'enfoiré !

-Midorin, Takao-kun n'est pas avec toi ce soir ?

-Non, tu sais que je ne l'emmène pas ici le soir, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, il m'attend depuis ce matin.

-On n'est pas des sauvages Midorima, on sait se tenir!

-C'est pour ça que t'as autant de boulot Aomine.

-Il marque un point~

-Mais fermes-la Imayoshi, j'en ai marre de toi. Ressers-moi un café au lieu de dire de la merde.

De son côté, Midorima passa la porte du bar, il n'était pas resté longtemps. Il aimait bien cet endroit mais préférait le fréquenter le jour. Et puis il aimait largement mieux passer ses soirées avec Takao, même si jamais il ne lui avouerait bien sur.

Par contre Takao lui ne se privait pas de témoigner son amour au vert. Dès lors qu'il eu passer la porte, il lui sauta au coup en criant des "Shin-chan" à tue-tête et en le couvrant de baisers.

-Takao! Laisse-moi respirer!

-Mais Shin-chaaaan~ tu m'as manquer !

-On s'est vu ce matin !

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps le matin !

-Tu es un enfant.

-Non, j'ai des poils à la barbe d'abord. Et plus que toi.

-Tu ferais bien de les raser d'ailleurs, ça me pique quand tu m'embrasse.

-D'accord chef. Mais tu trouves pas que ça me donne un côté sexy ?

-Non, je dirais plutôt négligé.

-Tu es si méchant Shin-chan~

Le-dit Shin-chan embrassa le brun sur le front et enleva sa veste avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu as faim Shin-chan ? J'ai fait des beignets de... Oups, non rien, laisse tomber.

-Takao, ça fait 10 ans et tu me le demande encore, je vais finir par croire que t'es un abruti.

-Moi ça fait bien 11 ans que je te demande de m'appeler par mon prénom et que tu continus de m'appeler "Takao" alors tais-toi Tsunderima !

-Je t'appelle Kazunari, des fois.

-Seulement quand on couche ensemble...

-Oui bon... Pas la peine de bouder.

-Je boude pas...

Takao était assis en tailleur au bout du canapé avec les bras croisés et les joues gonflées. mais non, il ne boudait pas.

Midorima s'approcha doucement et passa sa main bandée dans les cheveux noirs ébène. Il s'approcha de l'oreille dégagée et chuchota.

-Ka-zu-na-ri...

La voix grave du vert fit frissonner Takao qui se retourna pour embrasser son ancien coéquipier.

-Shin-chan tu es méchant!

-De toute façon tu n'es jamais content, tu m'é-

-Attention derrière toi !

Takao eu le temps de faire tomber Midorima du canapé et d'atterrir à coté avant qu'il ne soit transpercer par la forme bleu qui fonçait sur eux à une allure impressionnante.

-Visiblement, même 10 ans après tu me vois toujours Takao-kun.

-Kuroko...

* * *

_Bon voilà, comme vous avez été nombreuses à me demande rune suite, et vu que j'avais les idées, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça pour vous :3 _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

Une douleur atroce à la jambe, c'était ça qui avait réveillé Midorima. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis le deuxième, il ne voyait pas grand-chose sans ses lunettes, juste une forme rouge s'agiter devant lui. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête...Où était-il ? C'était évident qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé dans son lit aux côtés de Takao...Et d'ailleurs il était où cet idiot ? Et pourquoi il avait si mal à la jambe ? Et...Et pourquoi il sentait une odeur si familière emplir la pièce ?

-Tu es réveillé Shintaro, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de te percer une autre jambe.

Ah c'était donc ça la douleur... Et cette voix, cette odeur persistante...Plus de doutes.

-Akashi...C'est toi..?

-Ah c'est vrai que tu ne vois rien sans tes lunettes. Tu me rappelles mon vieil oncle...

-Akashi...Où est-t'on ?

-Et bien dans mon sous-sol, quelle question stupide... Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Tellement plus intelligent...A croire que c'est de vivre avec cet humain qui te rend si stupide.

Le sang de Midorima ne fit qu'un tour, il s'en souvient maintenant...La veille au soir il était dans les bras de Takao avant de se faire attaquer par son ancien coéquipier... Il avait tenté de le protéger, mais avait-il réussi ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

-Où est Takao ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où est Takao ? Akashi, dis-moi où il est !

Une paire de ciseaux se planta dans son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il put aussi voir la forme rouge un peu plus distinctement et ainsi capter son regardrouge et or.

-Shintaro, n'hausse pas la voix quand tu t'adresses à moi, et surtout, ne me donne pas d'ordre. C'est clair ?

-O-oui...Mais...Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Takao, qu'est ce que Kuroko lui a fait ?

-Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas où est ton imbécile d'humain. D'après les rapports il s'est enfui alors que tu te battais avec Tetsuya. D'ailleurs je te croyais beaucoup moins vaillant... Une goule ne se nourrissant quasiment que de café ne devrait pas être assez forte pour battre Tetsuya. Mais bon, ce n'était certainement là que la force désespérée d'un abruti pour sauver le petit cul de son ami.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Midorima put sentir le sourire malsain sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire. Il savait parfaitement à quoi se sourire ressemblait et n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer.

-Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi quoi ? Termine donc tes phrases je te pris.

-Pourquoi...Je suis là ?

-Pour expier tes crimes...Et m'amuser un peu...

La voix doucereuse d'Akashi fit trembler Midorima, une goute de sueur froide perlant sur sa tempe.

-C'est vrai, c'est rare d'avoir une goule assez résistante pour supporter mes jeux, mais toi... Je sais que tu peux le faire~

-Et je peux savoir de quels crimes tu m'accuses au juste ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu sais très bien que je n'accepte pas les relations entre goules et humains sur mon territoire. J'ai fermé les yeux un certain nombre d'années parce que c'était toi, je pensais que tu finirais par le bouffer ton humain...Mais non... Haha non ! Tu ne l'as pas mangé, tu t'es contenté de coucher avec lui... Alors j'en a eu marre. J'ai demandé à Tetsuya d'aller le tuer. Puis tu t'es interposé. Et te voilà ici. Et maintenant je dois aussi venger Tetsuya, tu lui a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal... Le pauvre il va mettre du temps avant de guérir. J'espère que tu es fier de toi...

-Tu es...complètement fou Akashi...

Une autre paire de ciseaux atteri dans la chaire du vert, dans le bras cette fois-ci. Mais il se refusa de crier, cela lui aurait fait beaucoup trop plaisir.

* * *

C'était au tour de Takao de se réveiller. Ce fut une douce odeur sucrée, des gaufres certainement qui réussir à le tirer de son court mais non moins mouvementé sommeil. Il se leva difficilement, ses jambes et son dos le faisant souffrir. il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, beaucoup trop de rose et de peluches...Mais l'endroit semblait accueillant, presque familier. Il entendit des voix retentir non loin, et il se souvint instantanément qu'est ce qu'il faisait là.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre après avoir enfilé les vêtements posés pour lui sur le fauteuil, lui aussi rose. Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine, et un plat de gaufres encore chaudes tronait sur la table.

-Bonjour Takao-kun~ Tu t'es levé bien tôt...

-B-bonjour Imayoshi-san... Je...Merci de m'avoir hébergé, je ne voulais pas profiter de votre hospitalité.

Le brun s'inclina légèrement devant celui à lunettes qui lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allons allons, pas de ça entre nous. Tu es un ami de Satsuki-chan, c'est d'ailleurs elle que tu dois remercier. Tu veux une gaufre peut-être ? Attention elles sont chaudes...

Imayoshi pointa du doigt l'assiette et l'invita à s'assoir d'un signe de la tête.

-Et puis franchement, vu dans l'état où tu es arrivé hier soir, seul en plus de ça, on ne pouvait pas te laisser dehors...D'ailleurs j'espère que Midorima-kun va bien...J'imagine que oui, c'est un dur à cuir!

-Je...je ne sais...pas..

Takao enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le vert qu'il avait laissé seul contre Kuroko... Bien sur c'est lui-même qui lui avait dit de fuir et de venir ici, mais il s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre une goule, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'abandonner Midorima avait été une mauvaise chose... Une main se voulant réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

-Takao-kun ça va aller ?

-O-oui désolé... Aller, une gaufre et ça va aller mieux...

Imayoshi lui répondit par un sourire, effrayant certes, mais se voulant tout de même chaleureux. Takao s'était toujours posé pleins de questions sur cet homme, il l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre et il était persuadé qu'il était un vrai psychopathe...Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Il n'était pas si méchant que ça. En plus il cuisinait plutôt bien, mieux que Momoi en tout cas.

Cette dernière fit d'ailleurs son apparition dans la cuisine et se jeta presque sur leur invité.

-Takao-kun tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal dormis ? Tu veux prendre une douche ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un café ?

-Satsu-chan...Une question à la fois s'il te plait...Je vais bien merci, j'ai bien dormi, je n'ai mal nulle part, et j'aimerais bien un jus d'orange...Si possible!

-Bien sur, je te sert ça tout de suite!

La rose sortit une bouteille de jus et lui en servis un grand verre avant de s'assoir en face du brun, un café dans les mains.

-Je me suis toujours demander comment les humains pouvaient manger des choses aussi infâmes que les gaufres...

-Ch'est très bon pourtant ! Shin-chan non plus aime pas vous chêtes pas gâter...

-Takao-kun, ne parle pas la bouche pleine...

-Pardon Imayoshi-san...

-En tout cas tu peux rester autant de temps que nécéssaire, on a de la place. Je pourrais nettoyer la chambre d'amis afin que tu puisse t'y sentir peut-être plus à l'aise.

-Merci...Vraiment...

Takao termina de manger et partit prendre une douche sous les conseils de la rose. Ils avaient ensuite décider que ce dernier travaillerait au bar en attendant qu'ils en sache plus sur la situation de Midorima, il est clair que Takao ne pouvat pas rester seul sous peine de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois. ici, il serait à l'abri.

Aomine fit d'ailleurs une drôle de tête lorsqu'il vit son café servit par le brun.

-Takao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Et elle est où la carotte qui te sert de copain ?

-Shin-chan n'est pas une carotte! C'est une fraise !

-Une fraise...? Ouais non en fait je veux pas savoir, oublie ma question... Tu voudrais pas m'appeler Satsu ?

Takao retourna à l'arrière pour aller chercher la rose qui faisait la vaisselle. La rose s'avança près du bleu et fut étonnée de voir sa mine réjouie.

-Dai-chan tout va bien ?

-Ouais, tu devineras jamais qui est revenu ?

-Hm...Kagamin ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres bronzées se fana aussitôt, lui faisant retrouver sa mine renfrognée.

-C'est jamais drôle avec toi, tu sais toujours tout... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-J'ai...du oublié...

La rose se tordit sur place et pris la fuite, prétextant un nouveau client. Le bleu soupira tout en sirotant son café, ce n'était tout de même pas sa plantureuse amie d'enfance qui allait entacher sa bonne humeur. Il avait décider de profiter de son week-end pour revoir Kagami, et peut-être reprendre là où il s'était arrêter avec lui. Et il ne parlait pas de basket.

* * *

Décidément, tout les réveils aujourd'hui étaient difficiles, et celui de Kasamatsu n'y échappait pas. L'inspecteur se leva de son canapé vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'un cachet pour sa tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Bon sang il n'aurait pas du boire autant hier soir, encore une idée de cet idiot d'Aomine. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas rater non plus, c'est qu'il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère le bougre.

Le brun se demandait d'ailleurs si cela n'allait pas affecter leur relation professionnelle...Après tout ils n'avaient fait que coucher ensemble afin de se détendre et passer un moment agréable...Donc il n'avait pas de raison pour que les choses changent. Enfin ça, Kasamatsu l'espérait.

C'est vrai quoi, il serait dans de beaux draps s'il devait se coltiner Alex tout seul parce que Mosieur Aomine ne voudrait plus travailler avec lui juste pour une nuit où ils se seraient tous les deux rendus services...

Le brun fila sous la douche en se forçant à ne plus y penser, retourner la question ne va pas la résoudre, il verrait bien en retournant au bureau de toute façon. Et puis le bleu n'était pas du genre à s'offensé pour si peu. Alors au diable les questionnements d'adolescent.

Aujourd'hui Kasamatsu avait décidé de faire autre chose. Changer un peu d'habitude, comme Alex le lui avait fait remarquer la veille, il vivait vraiment dans une routine plus qu'ennuyante, surtout à son âge. Mais que faire ? Le brun n'aimait pas vraiment les endroits trop bruyants, ni ceux trop calmes. Il était trop fatigué pour faire du sport mais ne tenait pas assez en place pour lire.

Après quelques soupirs plaintifs, il s'habilla simplement et sortit, il verrait bien où il pourrait atterir. De toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire que l'ambiance sordide de son appartement vide. Et comme tous les chemins mènent à Rome, le brun entra dans le bar où la devanture était la plus attractive, à savoir celui où Aomine était actuellement en train de boire son café, celui où Takao était temporairement accueilli, celui où il ne devait pas entrer, sous aucun prétexte.

Le regard de Kasamatsu fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur le bronzé qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, le regard tourné vers la baie vitrée.

Le brun se dit qu'il ne devait peut-être pas aller l'embêter, pas tout de suite, alors il s'assit au bar, sur un tabouret ma foi fort confortable comparé à ceux qu'il avait déjà testé. Un homme vint rapidement prendre sa commande.

-E-excusez-moi...Bonjour...Vous désirez ?

-Bonjour, un café s'il vous plait.

-Un café ? Avec du sucre ?

-Non merci...

-D'accord donc un café sans sucre c-c'est ça ?

-Mais oui bon sang !

Il commençait à lui tapper sur les nerfs celui là, il ne connaissait pas son métier ou quoi ? C'est quand même pas sorcier de servir un café. Le jeune homme s'inclina plusieurs fois d'affiler en s'excusant, il était totalement ridicule... Un autre homme arriva derrière lui et lui tapota le dos calmement.

-Allons allons, Sakurai calme-toi. veuillez l'excuser, il est assez spécial...

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser et va servir les autres clients, je vais m'occuper de lui. Vous désirez ?

-U-un café tout simple sans sucre s'il vous plait.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le ton de sa voix, ses longs doigts fins ou tout simplement cet air de renard maléfique, mais cet homme lui fichait la chair de poule. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'inspirait pas confiance à l'inspecteur que kasamatsu était. Pourtant il ne savait pas quoi, il le sentait juste comme ça. L'homme à lunettes lui servit son café et resta devant lui à essuyer des tasses pourtant déjà sèches.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, vous êtes du coin ?

-Oui, j'habite à une dizaine de minutes, mais je ne traine pas trop les bars d'habitude... Pas comme l'autre derrière.

-L'autre derrière ? Hm Aomine-kun peut-être ?

-Précisément.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais on bosse ensemble.

Kasamatsu se retint d'ajouter qu'ils couchaient aussi avec lui à l'occasion, mais cela n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation...

-Alors vous êtes inspecteur ?

Le sourire de l'homme à lunettes s'étira, arrachant un frisson de terreur à Kasamatsu. Non vraiment, ce mec était flippant... Sa peur dê se faire sentir car une main se posa sur son épaule et le tabouret à côté de lui bougea, il reconnu tout de suite la voix grave de l'homme s'incrustant près de lui.

-Imayoshi arrête de lui faire peur...

-Aomine-kun je ne fais pas exprès...

-Salut Aomine.

-Tu pourrais me dire bonjour un peu mieux, tu m'en veux ou quoi ?

-Absolument pas, je te dis bonjour comme d'habitude. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je m'agenouille..?

-Oh ça m'aurait pas déplus...

Le bronzé éclata de rire en finissant son café -et manqua de s'étouffer au passage- faisant à son tour rire le brun. Les deux hommes discutèrent un bon quart d'heure avant que le bleu ne se lève, prétextant un truc urgent à faire. Kasamatsu le salua d'un signe de main avant de commander un autre café, il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir ce soir mais tant pis, il ne voulait pas rentré maintenant.

Aomine pressa le pas, il n'en revenait pas, que venait foutre Kasamatsu dans ce bar ? C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il s'avait à coup sûr que le brun allait bientôt découvrir quelque chose sur l'endroit, c'est que parfois les clients n'étaient pas discrets, et les nouveaux serveurs non plus...Comme ce Sakurai, toujours en train de s'excuser, il avait encore bien failli tout foutre en l'air... Non, il fallait qu'Aomine l'empêche d'aller ici, au moins pour protéger Satsuki. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir la rose se faire couper en deux par ses collègues, jamais de la vie.

C'est en marchant vers chez son autre collègue, celle avec les seins cette fois, qu'Aomine échafaudait un plan pour dissuader Kasamatsu de remettre les pieds dans son bar fétiche. Il arriva bien vite dans l'appartement de la blonde, il connaissait l'adresse par coeur vu que c'était l'ancien de Kagami, toute une histoire. Il sonna et fut agréablement surpris que ce soit le rouge qui lui ouvre la porte.

Surprise à demi-partagée visiblement.

-Oh c'est toi...

-Waw...T'as l'air heureux de me voir...

Le bleu allait faire demi-tour lorsque le rouge l'attrapa par le bras et le retint.

-Désolé...C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi...Mais viens entre!

Le bronzé ne se fit pas prier et ôta ses baskets dans l'entrée. L'endroit n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis qu'il était venu pour la dernière fois, faisant remonter un tas de souvenirs en lui.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café...

-Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu bois que ça toi, j'avais presque oublié.

-Ben super j'ai du te laisser trop de souvenirs...

Kagami ne releva pas et prépara deux cafés. Il servit le bleu et s'appuya sur son plan de travail pour discuter.

-Alors tu deviens quoi Bakagami ?

-Pas grand chose...Je recherche un boulot depuis que je suis rentré, j'ai finis mes études en Amériques et j'ai un peu bossé dans l'entreprise de mon père mais c'était pas fait pour moi alors me revoilà...J'espère trouver un truc dans la bouffe...

-Tu voulais pas devenir pompier ?

-Si...Mais je me suis blessé aux States alors je peux plus... Enfin c'est pas grave, et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu voulais entrer dans la police me dis pas que t'as réussi ?

-Bien sur que si ! Je suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air! Je suis même devenu inspecteur deuxième rang au CCG.

Le sourire de Kagami se fana instantanément et un long, très long silence prit place.

* * *

Murasakibara détestait se fatiguer, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il faisait toujours en sorte de manger proprement pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer après. Et bien sur, le violet ne supportait pas être dérangé en plein repas, pour lui la nourriture était quelque chose d'important, et se faire emmerder pendant sa dégustation était un crime qui restait rarement impunis. Mais bon, certaines personnes avaient toujours été assez téméraires pour venir lui parler alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

-Murasakibara-kun.

-C'est pas le moment, repasse plus tard.

-Murasakibara-kun...

-Je mange là.

-Comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs...Tu n'aurais pas dépassé ton quota ? Il me semble que vous êtes limités à une dizaine par mois...

-Je l'ai effectivement dépassé. Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Le dire à Aka-chin ?

Un rire inquiétant s'échappa des lèvres du visiteur.

-Non, bien sur que non. Je suis là pour autre chose...

Le géant s'arrêta quelques instants et se retourna vers l'indésirable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux le territoire d'Akashi. Et tu pourrais m'y aider...

Murasakibara haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?

-Parce que tu pourrais manger autant que tu le voudrais. En échange de tes services bien entendu.

-Hm...Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant laisse-moi, il faut que je termine avant que le muscle ne durcisse.

-Bon appétit, Murasakibara-kun.

* * *

_Ouais je sais, la suite se sera fait attendre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. L'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, vous avez des idées sur l'identité du personnage qui essaye de recruter Mukkun ? :3_

_J'attend votre avis avec impatience et j'espère aller plus vite pour vous pondre la suite (comptez sur moi~)_


End file.
